Voices
by Nomannic
Summary: Alfred called in a favor, and Bruce adopted a young teenage girl with more problems than even the Batman could imagine. When she starts too go insane, what will this new father do?
1. Expecting

**A/N: All right everyone, first of all, please put down the pitchforks. Second of all, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. This is a story that took me a few days too finish, and I can happily say it is complete, I just have too upload it! **

**But, I am sorry for abandoning you all. I really do need too start updating my fanfics again. I will do better, I promise. I'm starting by updating atleast once a week on atleast one story. Things will get a little more scheduled and regular. **

**If I do miss this week, though, I'm sorry. My families moving into an apartment complex (downsizing, blech .) and my dad's re-starting college for the third time (luckily he and mom have the other ones payed off, hopefully he'll actually finish this time), and me mum's pregnate again, so there's a lot of work too do in my house right now.**

**I hope you enjoy this, this is probably my favorite of all I've written. Here ya go!**

**Voices**

**Chapter One: Expecting**

"Master Wayne," Alfred started, as he stood holding a tray with some coffee on it. Bruce took the coffee, taking a long sip, and waited for the butler to continue. "I have to ask of a favor." Now this was surprising. Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"Anything, Alfred."

"I'd like to request of you too adopt a child." Bruce's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Partially, to conceal your identity, partially for your health, and partially because I need you too."

"Is this any specific child?"

"Yes, a thirteen year old girl." Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you need me too?"

"Because she is a friend of mines daughter. She has been orphaned through her parents murder."

"Allright, then. Tell me more about her."

"As you wish, Master Wayne."


	2. I'm Lonely But I ain't that lonely yet

**A/N: Second chapter! Now, I got a game for you all. All of the titles of the chapters I am using are song names of one specific band. Guess what band it is, and you get a one-shot of your picking and choice. So who is it?**

**Also, I am so sorry the last chapter was so short. It was just an intro, ya know? Anywho, hopefully this one'll make up for it. Enjoy.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Two: I'm Lonely (But I Ain't That Lonely Yet)**

"Ya wanna fight me, jimmy?" Ashley asked playfully, concentrating, taking a defensive stance in front of the seventeen year old orphaned thug. The two were in the small playground, in the foggy air, with all the other kids standing around them, just outside the orphanage.

"I certainly want some action, Ash and Flames, my baby," he replied. Ashley smirked, and threw a fist. The boy caught it with his hand, beginning to crush her hand. She winced, but used her other hand to grab him just under the elbow, digging her thumb into the joint, ignoring her own pain, and twisting her body to stand behind him. He let go, and she used her other hand to grab his other arm, bring it behind him, then propelled them backwards.

She cried out in expected pain as his weight rested above hers, but locked his limbs with his own weight. She struggled to get her hand free, locking him in a stranglehold, and wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively pinning him down in a stranglehold.

"Kinky," he coughed out. She brought her arm more into his throat, as she felt his gasps for air. A smile crossed her face.

"Ashley!" She looked up at the familiar shout, seeing Alfred.

"Alfred?" She asked. "What the fuckin' hell are ya doin' here?"

"Ashley, stop this! You're killing him!" Suddenly, a man who she recognized immediately as Bruce Wayne stepped past Alfred, and yanked her arms from around the thug's neck with surprising strength. She stood up as he scrambled away, screaming.

"Freak. Too easy. Damn thugs don't know nuttin' 'bout fightin'." She grumbled, watching him run. Much to her surprise, though, a hand struck her face.

Her eyes blurred, and blanked out. Alfred had slapped her.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" He scolded. Bruce watched in interest, prepared to interfere. He didn't want Alfred getting hurt. Ashley backed away immediately, putting a safe distance between her and the old family friend. Tears threatened her eyes, and she bowed deeply, which Bruce recognized as a servant's bow. He quirked a brow in curiosity.

Her personality had done a 360.

"I- I'm sorry…" She murmured.

Alfred sighed. "I am as well. Now go get your things." She shot up immediately.

"What?! Why?!!" The kids had reformed the circle around them now, everyone curious too why the famous Bruce Wayne was at the poorest orphanage in all of Gotham. The orphanage for the irreparably damaged.

"Master Bruce has adopted you." Ashley turned her gaze too Bruce. She looked up and down his polished suit, and his stony eyes remained on her, critical, judging. They reminded her of something she couldn't forget, but wanted too so badly.

She turned away, silently, and entered the orphanage. As she walked towards the girls' room, a teenage boy (about fifteen) caught up too her, walking backwards, hands in his pockets. He had thick black skin, a thin, but lean-muscled body, bald, and baggy clothing. His face was contorted by a harsh, ugly scar that stretched down from his forehead and destroyed his right eye and half his cheek. He was her best friend, and an amazing martial artist.

"So whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" He teased. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Wha'ever, Jericho, he'll want meh gone in a week, tops."

"Righty o' ya are, what with all yer night terrors. Damn, ya wake up the whole orphanage at two am flat evera night." Ashley scoffed.

"Well I severly wish ya'll get some sleep wit 'out me, and ya don't sleep through breakfast." Jericho laughed, but quickly sobered up.

"I can come 'n' visit ya, can't ah?"Ashley shrugged, jiggling the handle on the girls dorm. She stepped back, and kicked it open. It stuck sometimes.

"That's up ta the rich prick who's takin' meh. But ya'll get ta see me, Jerry, ah promise." He smiled sadly, watching silently as she pulled her backpack from under her bed, pried up a floorboard beside it, and packed her things. A change of clothes, her junk food stash, her cash, her switchblade, her Glock 17 pistol, a stuffed bunny, a blanket, a police scanner, and a photo album.

When she finished, she replaced the board, stood up, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Jericho sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her too his chest. She froze for a minute, before slowly wrapping her arms around him. He held her close, cradling her against his body.

The day she had arrived, all the older boys had ganged up against her outside the building, and he'd saved her from a probable rape (not without her help, of course). They'd been close ever since. He'd taught her everything from self defense, to guns, to drugs, to handling the streets, and even what different tattoos mean. He'd probably saved her life with just what he's told her. He even forced her too take each drug at least once, and she didn't' like any of them, but she had too know what she was dealing with now.

And now, he was the only one she trusted, and he was the only one who understood her.

He kissed her on the forehead. "May Allāh watch over you," he murmured, then pulled back. "Now go, if you never have to have my life, take that chance. Make Bruce Wayne keep you." Ashley nodded, before sprinting out of the building, and hoped that she would see her friend, her guardian angel, again.

She met up with Bruce and Alfred as they waited outside of a car. Bruce looked surprise.

"Is that all?" Ashley stopped herself from making a rude retort, and nodded.

"All my other things were burned." Bruce nodded.

"We'll take you home tonight, then, and go shopping tomorrow. For now, you can sleep in a guest room." Ashley avoided his eyes, nodded, and climbed into the back seat of the limo. Bruce got in beside her, and she suddenly felt claustrophobic.

She held her bag tightly in her lap, and focused on her breathing.

Bruce gave her a worried look.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Ashley gave a forced nod.

"Fine, just fine, absolutely fantastic, never better, wonderful, ecstatic," she murmured, not stopping in her stream of words, not quite realizing what she was doing. Bruce sighed.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you, when my parents died, I lived with Alfred, but in order for this too work, we need too work together, which includes you talking to me." Ashley didn't meet his eyes.

"I do not need you, Bruce." She thought, but she didn't say it. She just continued talking to herself, murmuring lowly comforting words. "You're fine, absolutely wonderfully perfect." Over and over.

Bruce watched, wondering what he was getting himself into.


	3. Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

**A/N: Whoot! So, we got a little bit of a taste for Ashley's character, huh? Whatcha think? Now, don't go forgetting Jericho. He's important. Here's chapter three of Voices, and things will start too make more sense soon!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Three: Truth Doesn't Make A Noise**

A scream echoed through the Wayne manor, and Bruce propelled himself out of bed, grabbing his bat belt, wrapping it around his waist, grabbing some throwing stars and ran down the hall too where the screaming came from.

It was two am, and he had been just about to go too sleep after going out to deal with his alter egos alternative duties, when he heard the scream. A child's scream.

Ashley's scream.

It was her first night here, and he expected some nightmares, but that scream said more than nightmares. He threw open her door, Alfred not far behind him, when he saw her. She was curled up in the corner of her bed in a fetal position. She was still asleep, her blankets kicked onto the floor, as she continued too scream and cry in her sleep.

"Stop! Stop it! No! No, no, no, no, no! Go away! Stop it! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She screamed in her sleep, over and over, much as she had done earlier in the car, and Bruce set down his weapons and carefully approached her. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes shot open. Her screaming immediately stopped, but she didn't relax. She stared at Bruce in silence for a moment, before getting out of the bed.

"Ashley?" Bruce asked. She didn't say anything. She grabbed her blankets off of the floor, and commenced to making her bed. "Ashley, say something." Nothing. Bruce sighed, stepping in her way, resting his hands on her shoulders. He saw her wince, felt her muscles tense, and watched her shake free of his hands and back away.

He knew exactly what that kind of body language meant.

Rape.

"Ashley, talk too me," he said softly, seeing Alfred out of the corner of his eye, leave the room. She saw it too, and Bruce could hear her breathing hasten.

"I'm fine." Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Bullshit. What was your dream about?" Ashley stared at him, glaring.

"My parents are dead, I just got adopted by the second most famous man in all of Gotham, I'm in a strange house, and I'm hungry and tired. What do you think it was about?" She was angry, but she was lying.

"You're lying," Bruce said flatly. Ashley looked away.

"Maybe when I want too tell you, Mr. Wayne, but not now," she said softly.

Bruce nodded.

He would wait.


	4. We're Going Too Be Friends

**A/N: Allright, another short chapter, but I really hate doing chapters in multiple sections, lately, so I'm just uploading it like this. Don't worry, I'll be posting it all as one, so have no fear, it's not like you'll have too wait a month for a new update with only four paragraphs too sit on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Four: We're Going Too Be Friends**

After she left the room, leaving Bruce in there alone, she dumped her blankets in another bed room, and went in search of the kitchen of the large manor (unless he had two?). Needless too say, by the time she did find it, she was starting to experience stomach pains. Great.

She walked into the large, shining kitchen of stainless steel appliances that did everything you could imagine, and walked straight too the fridge. She opened up the freezer, and grinned.

Leave it too Bruce Wayne to have an inhuman supply of hot pockets and Haggen Das. She smirked, pulling out a box of hot pockets, and four of the ice cream bars, and stuffed three hot pockets in the microwave.

You see, at the orphanage, most of the kids had to steal or work to get more than one meal a day. It's not like the people who worked at the orphanage were abusers or cheap, they actually usually just left them all alone, but they couldn't afford more than that with their current lack of government funding.

Within a few minutes, her pepperoni hot pockets were done, and she pulled a bar stool up too the counter, grabbed a glass of ice water, and commenced to scarfing down a box of hot pockets, and a box of Haggen Das.

Yum.


	5. One More Cup of Coffee

**A/N: Ooh! A plot-hole-filler chapter! I love these. This one's pretty awesome. Ashley seems pretty Mary-Sue too anyone who just starts reading, but she's not. As the story goes on, you realize more and more about her character. **

**I can't wait too start writing the sequel. The reason this one is so good, is because I spent about twelve hours developing the plot line and stuff before actually writing. It was good practice, and improved my writing. I suggest it greatly too anyone else who writes. Even only listing stuff you want too happen in no particular order too reference too later, when you're stuck, helps ****a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Five: One More Cup of Coffee**

When Bruce awoke the next morning to a worried Alfred, he wondered too himself if this would become a regular routine.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't find her, Master Wayne. She wasn't in her room when I went too wake her." Bruce nodded, and got up, recalling their conversation the previous night.

"Did you check the kitchen?" Alfred shook his head. "She said she was hungry. C'mon." Bruce slung a robe over his shoulders, tying it closed he follow Alfred out of the room, down the halls, and too the kitchen.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen, it was obvious where she was. She was lying curled up in front of the doorway, an empty hot pocket pouch clutched in her hand. Bruce nearly stepped on her. He chuckled deeply, crouching in front of her, and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ashley," he said gently, a large smile on his face.

Her eyes opened immediately and a lazy smile crossed her face as she stared up at Bruce.

"You have good taste in microwavable junk," she purred, rolling over onto her back. She sat up, stretching her arms, yawning. "Oh. Good morning Alfred," she said with a crooked grin. Alfred sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this," he muttered, starting breakfast. Ashley giggled, pushing herself too her feet, and tossing her hot pocket in the trash. Bruce sighed.

"Would you like too take a shower before we go shopping today?" Bruce asked, getting too his feet as well. Ashley shrugged, humming too herself as she moved her head side to side. "Well?"

"Sure, I guess. Do you have unscented soap?" Bruce nodded, and showed her too the bathroom, where the towels were, and if she needed anything, just call him or Alfred. She nodded, and climbed into the shower. Once she was under the hot, burning water, she sat down on the floor of the tub.

The water seemed too wash away everything, cleanse her as she watched it swirl down the drain. She only wished it would wash away her fear.

The nightmares were getting worse.

The voices were getting louder.

She didn't know how much longer she could hide it all.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, her sobs rebounding silently beneath the pounding thunder of the burning water.


	6. Little Room

**A/N: Ah ! A new developement. Obviously this seems a little Mary-Sue, but it isn't, I swear! I'm actually working hard too do a good job on my character, and keeping her in tune with herself. Unfortunately, another miniscule chapter, but it gets better. The story itself is about 11k words, so obviously not the longest book on the shelf (but it is the first of a batman fanfic series!).**

**Voices**

**Chapter Six: Little Room**

After she had eaten breakfast, which for her consisted of two heaping plates of everything served, she went and got her bag from her room. She shut and locked her door behind her, before strapping her gun holster too her ankle, and strapping the Glock 17 in, after making sure it was loaded and cocked. She slipped her switchblade into her pocket and her cash into her bra.

All set.

Just as she finished, pulling her pants leg over her gun, a knock came on her door.

"You ready?" Bruce's muffled voice called.

"Yeah!" Ashley called back, before wincing. "I know," she murmured too herself.

_Do you?_

"Yes, dammit!" She snapped harshly.

"Ashley?" Bruce called. "Who's in there?" Ashley cursed too herself, opening the door wide for him too see.

"No one, see?" She said flatly, angry with herself, and stalking out of her room, and walking down the hall. Bruce hurried up too her.


	7. As Ugly As I Seem

**A/N: Whoot! Finally, onto day two (and chapter seven .), and getting through the story. We're not even close too the main plot, though, just character introduction and relationship development, (the stuff before the climax, y'know?). Enjoy another painfully short chapter v.v**

**Voices**

**Chapter Seven: As Ugly As I Seem**

It was a short car ride too the furniture store, and Alfred rushed too get Bruce's door, then headed over too get Ashley's, but she had all ready climbed out, and was sitting on the limos trunk. She giggled.

"Alfred, you should know, I don't like you being all butlery too me," she scolded. Alfred sighed.

"Yes, mistress Wayne." Ashley winced.

"My name is Cale," she snapped, jumping off the back of the limo and stalking into the furniture store. Bruce rushed up too her.

"Don't be too hard on Alfred, all right?" He said quietly, hoping the old man wouldn't hear him. Ashley ignored him. He sighed. "Now go pick out what you want."

Ashley shrugged.

"What do you think I should get?" She asked softly.

_That's right, because your opinion doesn't matter, does it?_

Ashley winced. Bruce pretended not too notice. "It does too," she muttered under her breath. "It does too."

Bruce smirked, and shrugged. Ashley narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, and waited. Bruce sighed.

"Fine, do you want me too pick?" Ashley nodded, her eyes avoiding his gaze now. "What's your favorite color?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashley murmured through grit teeth, turning away.

"What?" Bruce asked, having not heard her.

"I like things with glass, and dark brown," she said, deciding he might get mad if she said what she had really sad. Bruce had caught slightly of what she said, and he knew that hadn't been it, but he brushed it off, and started off on the shopping spree.


	8. Offend In Every Way

**A/N: Hehe. The end of the shopping trip in this chapter. If I ever get time later (Once I've finished my other fanfics), I'll be going over this one (also before I start the sequel) and adding more entertaining filler chapters and such, but for now, you get the main story straight too the point. **

**Voices**

**Chapter Eight: Offend In Every Way**

By the time night fell, they had gotten her a queen-size bed, a dresser, a glass coffee table, two bean bag chairs, a carpet, and a full-length mirror. They had also gotten her pillow cases, sheets, two comforters, curtains, towels, wash cloths, a bath robe, shampoo and conditioner and body wash, a painting of two black kittens snuggled together in a bath tub, and Bruce promised too get his friend Rachel too take her clothes shopping the next day.

"I've got plenty of clothes," she argued. She felt selfish, and immensely guilty, taking his money like this.

"No you don't, and if this is about the money, I'm paying for it all, end of discussion. I adopted you, caring fees and all." Ashley let out a loud sigh.

"No, I mean, I don't like clothes shopping, and I've got plenty anyways." She glared, and Bruce met her gaze with an unmoving one of his own.

"Either you pick your clothing, or I'll send Rachel too do it, and you don't seem like the dress type," he threatened. Ashley "humphed" and turned away, staring out the window as she watched the streets of Gotham, her home, pass by.

_He doesn't understand you, and he doesn't care. Why should he?_

"Shut up," she murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, turning to look at her. He had been talking to Alfred, and would have sworn she'd said something.

_Careful, I think you made him mad. Haha._

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry," Ashley said quickly. Bruce looked at her, worried, careful.

_Ah, so sweet, so soft, so _weak_._

"Shut up!" she snapped, louder. Bruce furrowed his brow.

"Ashley, are you all right?"

Ashley looked over at him, eyes wide. She hadn't meant too say that aloud.

"Oh… I'm fine, sorry, just… talking too myself." Bruce didn't believe her, but he didn't know what to do, so he remained silent. Ashley sighed, returning to gazing out the window.


	9. In The Cold, Cold Night

**A/N: Uh-oh, do I see problems arising in this chapter? I like this one. It's got a nice cliff-hanger and everything.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Nine: In The Cold, Cold Night**

That night, Alfred awoke, while Bruce was out as Batman, too Ashley's screaming. He got to his feet swiftly, rushing too her room. She was sitting on the floor, her back too her bed, cradling her knees, eyes wide. She gave Alfred a fearful look, not quite registering it was him at first.

When she did, she relaxed, sighing.

"Do you have some sleep medication?" She murmured tiredly, rubbing her temples. Alfred nodded, rushing to get it, while leaving a note on Bruce's desk.

Ashley sighed, watching him leave.

_Always alone, always alone. You and I both know they always leave you alone when you need them. Even your new father. Even your mo- _

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, throwing out her fist, punching the floor. She winced, cradling her throbbing hand. Alfred walked in calmly, carrying a tray with water and two sleeping pills, and a piece of toast, so that her stomach wouldn't upset.

Ashley quickly downed the toast, water and pills before thanking Alfred, dismissing him, and waiting for him too leave.

Once he had left, she got up off of the floor, and went for a walk.


	10. Sugar Never Tasted So Good

**A/N: A little fluff-like father-daughter action going on (not the incestuous kind, mind you =.=).**

**Voices**

**Chapter Ten: Sugar Never Tasted So Good**

It was about six am when Bruce got in, intending too go straight too bed, when he saw the note left in the bat cave. It was from Alfred.

_Bruce,_

_Ashley awoke about midnight with another nightmare. She was awake when I came in._

_Alfred_

Bruce sighed, getting back into his regular clothing before taking the elevator up to the house. He went straight too her room, to find no one there.

Sighing, he made his way down too the kitchen, and sure enough, there she was, sitting at the island, eating out of a jar of dill pickles.

"Hungry?" he asked, walking into the room. She jumped, turning to see him, eyes wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"You didn't." But they both knew that was a lie.

"You know, breakfast is going too be in an hour or two, you're going too ruin your appetite," he said, taking a seat next too her, grabbing his own pickle. Ashley shrugged.

"I'm more likely to ruin your appetite. Mine's endless." Bruce laughed softly, nodding, and they spent the rest of the morning eating pickles and talking.


	11. Suzy Lee

**A/N: SHOPPING TIME!! … again. Uh-Oh. Yeah. But this one's a little interesting! It's with Rachel!! What shall occur???? And it's relatively short, but not insanely!**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Eleven: Suzy Lee**

After breakfast, Rachel Dawes had arrived, and Ashley was practically forced into the woman's car.

After about fifteen minutes of silent driving, Rachel cleared her throat, feeling severely uncomfortable, and decided to say something.

"So… you're Bruce's new… daughter?"

"No." Rachel mentally cursed herself. The girl didn't like her, it was obvious. "He just adopted me. My daddy is dead."

_You wish._

Ashley winced.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that… If you ever need too talk, you can-"

"Thank you but no thank you," Ashley replied stiffly. She hated psychiatrists, and she would have talked about it all ready if she wanted too.

"Oh… all right then, I guess… so, um… What kind of clothing do you like?" Ashley thought about that for a moment.

"Um… I need the under clothing, and stuff I can move in, like a tank top and shorts, and sweat pants." Rachel nodded. That was what most kids her age wore.

The rest of the shopping trip mainly consisted of Ashley grabbing things off of the rack, trying them on, putting them in a bag, and Rachel chaperoning. They didn't talk much, and through most of it, Rachel wanted too go home, and Ashley felt the same way.

By the time they were done, which wasn't very long, Ashley had picked out knee-high socks, a pair of running shoes, one fancy dress for the inevitable dress-up events, shin guards, biking gloves, tank tops, a leather jacket, shorts, sweatpants, pajamas, under things, and a pair of tight spandex-like pants.

Rachel decided she wouldn't comment on the girl's wardrobe of choice.

**X.x.X.x.X**

After Rachel had said her good byes and dropped off Ashley, Bruce turned to the teen, and awkwardly asked: "So, um, how did it go?"

"She doesn't like me," Ashley said flatly, turning around, and carrying her three bags of clothes to her room to spend the rest of the day putting them away and sulking.


	12. White Moon

**A/N: Just a little filler-action, and some development. Basically, we're going through how Ashley's attempting too deal with her problems, and Bruce's coping with her "solutions" and facing (an easy-going version) of the strife of being a parent.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twelve: White Moon**

For the next week and a half, things mainly consisted of Bruce working as Batman and at Wayne industries, Ashley waking up from night terrors every night and spending the rest of the night eating random foods in the kitchen, Alfred going about doing his things, and Ashley doing her best too stay out of the way.

Though, this night was different. It was a Saturday night, Bruce had a woman over in his room, asleep by his side, and it was nearing four am. He had awoken suddenly, a worry plaguing his mind.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

Silently and carefully, he got out of bed, unlooping the tanned arm from his bare waist, pulled on his bath robe, and walked to Ashley's room.

She hadn't been screaming tonight.

He silently peaked into her room, not wanting too wake her if she was finally getting a good nights sleep, only to see her room empty. He cursed fluidly before going to check the kitchen.

Empty.

He rushed into Alfred's room, awakening the man, and searching the house.

They eventually found her in the library, reading the Wizard of Oz. Bruce let out a relieved, heavy sigh, when he saw her. He walked down too her, plopping down on the couch beside her.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked softly. Ashley looked over at him, obviously tired, and shrugged.

He really hadn't ever noticed the bags under her eyes.

Shit, he needed too take her too a doctor some time.

"You had us worried, you're supposed to be asleep." Again, she merely shrugged. Bruce sighed. "All right then, I'll leave you too your book, fetch Alfred, and go back too sleep. Do you need anything?" Ashley shook her head, and returned to reading, and Bruce did as he had said, sending Alfred back too bed.


	13. Wasting My Time

**A/N: So, the thirteenth episode of Voices, and I've decided something: I'm going too let you all offer up ideas on what I call the sequel. This is very important for one very important reason: **

**It means you get too partially decide on the "plot theme" of the sequel. I've got events, but no details quite yet, so… START MESSAGING/REVIEWING!! WHOOT!!!!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Thirteen: Wasting My Time**

The next four days followed without Ashley waking screaming, and the other eventually thought she had gone too bed, until they started noticing strange behavior.

Ashley was getting confused, spacing out, not eating as much as she had before, and was talking less and less.

Bruce decided to bring it up.

"Ashley, is something wrong?" Ashley yawned, looking over at him.

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine," she murmured, sluggishly returning to the book she was reading at the table.

"Are you sure? You seem… different." She shrugged. "Are you getting enough sleep? Any sleep?" Ashley sighed, looking over at him.

"No."

Bruce sighed.

"Ashley, you need too sleep."

"What I do can't be considered sleeping," she retorted. Bruce looked confused now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean constant nightmares are not considered sleeping." Bruce sighed.

"Would you like to take some sleeping medication?" Ashley shook her head.

"Ashley, you need too sleep."

"Or what?" She argued, getting up from the table. "I'm going too go read, you go think of something you can use as leverage too get me too sleep. Have fun." She then stormed out of the room.

"Nicely handled, Master Wayne." Bruce sighed, resting his face in his hands. He looked at Alfred through his fingers tiredly.

"You're not helping," he muttered.

"Perhaps, I can, then. Ashley is a guilty person. You have been sheltering her, feeding her, and buying her everything she needs. Use it as leverage."

"You mean bribe her?" Bruce asked, slightly appalled. Alfred, busy cleaning up breakfast, looked at Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

"Not at all, Master Wayne, merely make a… deal, of sorts."

"Alfred, remind me too never cross onto your bad side."

"Of course, Master Wayne."


	14. You Don't Know What Love Is

**A/N: Oh, so I just realized a lot of you are probably wondering how I'm going too alert the winners of all my evil little games, and thank all my readers/reviewers/messagers and post a list of the best Batman fanfics I've ever read, sources for the story, and "special thanks for inspiration". I'll post an extra chapter, and update it regularly (this will be my first attempt at doing this, so… we'll see how it works out, and if it doesn't, I don't know what I'll do then.)**

**Now, what next adventures do I have in store for Ashley? LETS SEE!**

**Also, do you people think her name fits? I'm starting too have second thoughts… v.v**

**Voices**

**Chapter Fourteen: You Don't Know What Love Is (You Just Do As Your Told)**

Later that afternoon, after Bruce had returned from work, he walked down to the library too find Ashley reading, as he had expected. He sat down next too her, and waited for her too finish.

After a while, she eventually folded the corner of her page, and closed the book.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

"You know, I've fed you, clothed you, and sheltered you, the least you could do is listen to me." Ashley winced. She hadn't expected him too pull the guilt trap.

She sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." Bruce sighed in turn.

"Call me Bruce."

"I-" she began, but relinquished her dominance. "Yes, Bruce."

"Now, I'm going too a nice little book store slash music store slash café, would you like too join me?" Ashley grinned.

"Sure."


	15. Little Ghost

**A/N: Another game! WHOOT!**

**This one's actually a poll, though.**

**I want you too tell me who you want her romance pairing too be with in the sequel. Here are your choices:**

**Anyone but Batman and Alfred that are in the comics or the movie. Kapeesh? Now review with your answer!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Fifteen: Little Ghost**

That night, Bruce decided too stay home instead of be Batman. That night, he also got Ashley to go too sleep, even though she refused too try sleeping pills.

It was about one am when her screams woke him. Bruce sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wondering how long this would last, and if he would ever get used too it. Her screams hurt. They were morose, full of pain, hopelessness, terror.

He got too his feet, pulled his robe on, and walked too her room. Alfred was probably still in bed, knowing he could handle this. Bruce knocked once, before entering.

She was kicking and struggling in her sleep, her blankets tied around her, one of them had wrapped around her neck, which explained why she had stopped screaming. She was choking. Bruce cursed, rushing too her. He held her down by the shoulders as he unwrapped the blanket, but she didn't scream.

She cried.

She was awake now, tears coursing down her cheeks as she gasped for air. Bruce moved too sit on the side of the bed, watching her silently. Ashley couldn't stop her body from trembling; she couldn't stop herself from sobbing and crying.

It was getting hard too breathe again.

Bruce noticed this as well. "Ashley, calm down. You're going too give yourself a panic attack." She nodded, forcing herself too hold her breath. After thirty seconds, she let it go, and hiccupped, tears still falling. She viciously wiped at them, and sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry I woke you…" She murmured.

"It's all right," he said softly. "Can you go back too sleep?" Ashley nodded, climbing back under her covers. Bruce waited for her too get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Ash."

"Ash and flames, mamma, ash and flames," Ashley murmured all ready falling back asleep. Bruce watched from her doorway, sadly.

"Your mother is dead…" He murmured, turning away, and shutting her door behind him.


	16. Stop Breaking Down

**A/N: FINALLY!**

**Sorry, over-reaction, but it is a long, and important chapter. So read-on! **

**Also… So… I want too issue another game… And here it is: Give me game and contest ideas I can do later, or for the sequel. Give me one I like, and I'll write you a one-shot of your pickiness, okie-dokie? (You might have too remind me after a week if I haven't finished, Gomen v.v).**

**So start thinking!**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Sixteen: Stop Breaking Down**

Two days later, Ashley began too act strange. Of course, Bruce knew she talked too herself sometimes, he took it as her dealing with her parents' death, but this was… different.

The nightmares had begun too get worse as well. The night before, she had woken up screaming twice.

That morning, she was jumpier than normal.

"Good morning Alfred, what are we having… oh, good morning Bruce." She said with a soft smile, taking her seat. She piled her plate, but unlike her usual two plates, it was just one that morning.

"How was your book, Mistress Cale?" Alfred asked. Ashley winced.

"Fine, it was about this man named Arthur Dent and his alien friend Ford Prefect. Earth got blown up by... Where did you get that robe, Bruce, it's wonderful." Sure enough, Bruce had gotten a new robe, a gift from Rachel, but this was the second time he had heard her stop in the middle of a sentence, and change to a totally unrelated topic.

He was starting too get worried.

Later that day, since it was Sunday, Bruce decided too stay home, he found Ashley in the library and invited her too go on a walk with him. She agreed, and Alfred gave them a ride too downtown Gotham.

As they walked down the streets in a comfortable, mutual silence, Bruce watched Ashley. She jumped every time a man came too close, and flinched every time someone shouted nearby her. Her eyes also flickered nervously from person too person, scanning them much in the way you would when looking for concealed weapons, her eyes zeroed in on tattoos, and some of the people with them, she purposefully led Bruce the other direction.

Bruce decided too take her too the park, hoping she would relax a little, and maybe want too grab some lunch.

He was wrong, but he didn't know it yet.

As they walked together in the downtown park, suddenly, someone started a jackhammer.

Normally, it wouldn't have done more than annoy Bruce, but what it did to Ashley scared him. She let out a terrified scream, and her eyes seemed to glaze over. She turned her back to him and the jackhammer, and broke out in a flat out run, her hands over her ears, whimpering. Bruce bolted after her, shouting her name, but it only made her run faster.

He finally caught up too her when she tripped over a tree root. She lay on the ground, curled up in a fetal position, rocking herself, hands over her ears.

"Stop it, stop it, stop yelling, stop it, stop it, please, _please_, don't hurt me, stop it, I'm sorry, please stop it," she murmured repeatedly, tears coursing down her cheeks, staring mindlessly straight in front of her.

Bruce crouched down beside her, reaching too touch her shoulder. She flinched away, whimpering. She turned terrified eyes too him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry, please stop it, please, I'm sorry," she whimpered too him, closing her eyes tightly. Bruce gave her a pitying look, feeling his heart break at the sight of the broken, tortured girl.

He turned her face too his and she stared at him with terrified eyes.

"Ashley, it's me, Bruce. You're all right; no one's going too hurt you. I won't let them." Ashley nodded slowly, and Bruce pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, holding her close. Her hands clutched desperately at him, her body trembling.

Once she had cried herself too sleep, Bruce took out his cell phone.

"Wayne manor," Alfred said.

"Alfred, it's me."

"Hello Master Bruce. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm at the park, I need you too come and pick me and Ashley up, I'll explain in the car."

"Yes, Master Wayne, I'll be waiting at the front entrance."

Bruce hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket, before picking up the unconscious teenager bridal style, and carrying her too the front entrance. By the time he was there, Alfred was waiting in the car. The butler hurried to open the car door, and Bruce gently laid Ashley down on the seat before climbing in himself.

"Master Bruce? Is she all right?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Just drive, Alfred, I'll explain in a moment." Bruce worriedly brushed some of her hair out of her face, as she slept soundly and peacefully. Her hand clenched around some of the fabric of his slacks in her sleep, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed, returning to her state of peaceful unconsciousness.

Bruce then explained what had happened to Alfred, and the old man listened in worry.

"I do believe the young lady needs too see a psychiatrist, Master Wayne."

"I agree… but I don't know how too get her too go."


	17. Screwdriver

**A/N: Chapter Seventeen, and we're finally nearing the climax (like ¾ way there!!). And I finally meet someone who hates public school as much as me (her opinion may be biased .).**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Seventeen: Screwdriver**

For the next week, Bruce avoided taking Ashley out into town. She didn't seem too mind, and pretended as if the incident had never happened.

It was then that Bruce got a letter from Gotham's educational board director, stating that Ashley had one week too return too school before she would be removed from the attendance.

Bruce cursed.

He'd forgotten about school.

"Ashley?" He called, walking into the library.

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from her book.

"Your school sent me a letter." He heard her curse loudly and fluidly. "Hey! Language!" Ashley quickly apologized, wincing as he snapped at her. He mentally cursed at himself. He'd forgotten too not yell at her.

"I don't want too go," she said firmly.

"Too bad. They'll send you back too the orphanage if I don't take you too school, and I'm not letting that happen. So, instead, if I have too drag you there and chain you too a desk, I will."

Ashley glared. "Fine."

"Do you need supplies?" He asked, glad that was resolved.

"No. They're in my locker all ready."

"Good. You start tomorrow."

Ashley glared, flipped him off, and stormed off too her room.


	18. This Protector

**A/N: No notes, really… Just hope you like the story, thank you for reading it, and I hope you like it, and let me know if you want me too rewrite it with more filling and buffing up and stuff.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Eighteen: This Protector**

The next two days commenced normally. Alfred took Ashley too school and Bruce to work, and at night, Ashley woke screaming at least twice each night. She was also making absolutely no sense when she talked anymore.

She'd stop in one sentence, and start another, totally unrelated. And she didn't seem too notice it. She was also eating less and less.

That day, though, Bruce got a call from her school.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne?" The teacher said over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling about your daughter, Miss Cale."

"Is something wrong? Is she all right?" Bruce felt fear clench him. What if she'd had another panic attack?

"Not really, but her grades are beginning too concern me."

"What do you mean?"

"She got a 26/70 on her state test, Mr. Wayne. This school has never had a score that low before. Ever."

Bruce sighed.

"All right, can you send her home with some extra prep work? Is it possible for her to take a make up?"

"Yes, she has two weeks."

"Thank you."

"Not at all, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce sighed.

She was failing.

What else could go wrong?


	19. I Can Learn

**A/N: Enjoy. Also, incase you forget, Ashley's full name is Ashley Fiera (Fy-ra) Cale.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Nineteen: I Can Learn**

That night, when Ashley got home, Bruce was waiting for her. He looked at her sadly.

"How come you didn't tell me you were failing?" He asked.

"Because my first day back, we had a state test, it's not my fault I wasn't prepared for it, and it's not like I tell you everything." She said sourly. She knew she was in trouble.

"Dammit, Ashley, this is different."

_See? He only wants a perfect daughter, not you…_

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I'm trying too catch up."

_Why don't you tell him you're just stupid? That the words don't make sense?_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid little girl._

Ashley felt tears well, but suppressed them. Bruce saw her eyes shine, and sighed.

"No, I am. I'm not mad, Ashley, but if you fail, I get in trouble for it." Ashley lowered her head to the floor.

"I know."

"Now go do your homework. Dinner should be done soon. No books, no music till I get too see it."

"Yes Mr. Wayne." And she hurried off.

For some reason, Bruce felt he had just taken a step back.


	20. The Same Boy You've Always Known

**A/N: Ah… after all this, I can't help but pity Bruce. And I also realized something, he's my favorite super hero. That's probably because he's the only one who doesn't have super powers, just money, muscle, and determination. **

**It's frekain' hawtt!!!**

**Also, please review in congrats of the 20****th**** chapter! YAY!!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty: The Same Boy You've Always Known**

Three weeks later, Ashley awoke from a nightmare, her voice raw from screaming. She climbed out of bed slowly.

That had been the worst nightmare yet.

She walked silently down the hall, going too knock on Bruce's door when she heard a woman scream his name.

Ashley winced, retracting her hand, and walked down too the library.

The next night, he wasn't even in his room, as the nightmares kept getting worse.

**X.x.X.x.X**

The next morning, Bruce got another call.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Miss Cale just got in a fight, and we need you too come talk too your daughter and take her home."

"Dammit, I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up, told Alfred what was going on, and got in the car. The two drove down there as fast as they could.

Ashley's school was a large, prestigious middle school. The inside resembled an insane asylum. Everything was white.

Bruce thought it was fitting.

He walked into the office too find a kid in the back screaming profanity and insults at Ashley, and then at him as he had his wounds bandaged by the schools medic. He was getting stitches.

Bruce turned to see Ashley sitting down on a couch, a teacher snapping at her and scolding her. Her knees were brought up and her head was buried in them, and Bruce could see that she was trembling.

"That's enough," he told the shouting teacher. "I'll handle my own daughter."

Ashley looked up, and when she saw him, she let out a sob, burying her face back into her knees. Bruce crouched in front of her.

"Ashley?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry," she mumbled out. Bruce sighed.

"I'm not mad, Ashley." She looked up too face him, eyes red from crying. She was surprised.

"You're not?"

"No. But you have to tell me what happened."

Ashley averted her gaze.

"Ashley, did you hit first."

"FUCK YEAH THAT BITCH HIT ME FIRST!" Bruce turned a withering glare too the eighth grader. He was tall, muscled, and obviously a foot ball player. There were dried tear tracks on his cheeks. She'd made him cry.

"Ashley, why did you hit him?" Ashley turned pain-filled eyes too Bruce.

"He called me crazy…" Bruce waited. He knew there was more. "And he said the only reason you adopted me was because you wanted a new sex toy." She broke into sobs again, and Bruce wanted too pummel the boy as well. Bruce hugged her tightly, before getting up and walking too the boy.

"You deserved this, and you should be ashamed."

"Mr. Wayne!" The medic cried. "That is immoral and wrong! You shouldn't be speaking too a student like this! Your daughter made a mistake, and-"

"Since when is defending yourself a mistake?" Bruce asked.

The lady narrowed her eyes.

"Your daughter, as of our rules of conduct in relationship with her grades, that delinquent is no longer allowed to attend here." Bruce nodded, and told Alfred to escort Ashley out. The teacher, standing proud and angry before him, smirked.

"Will that be all, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, that will be all. But please tell your supervisor that Wayne Industries will now be transferring its funding too the local public schools." The teacher's jaw dropped, staring after him, fuming, as Bruce followed Ashley and Alfred out too the car.

Ashley sat quietly, staring out the window, and Bruce watched her carefully.

"Are you hurt?" he asked carefully. She shook her head.

"Do you need anything?" She shook her head, then stopped.

"Actually… yes… I want too… go back too the orphanage." The car came too a screeching halt as Alfred turned and stared at her, and Bruce felt his heartbreak.

She had been with them for over a month now, and he had come too see her as a daughter.

Ashley's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" she quickly said. Bruce and Alfred sighed simultaneously.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Bruce scolded as Alfred began driving again.

"Sorry…"

"So why do you even want too go back?" Bruce asked, curious.

"I want too see a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, turning to stare back out the window. "It's about time we talked, Jericho."


	21. Passive Manipulation

**A/N: AND WITH THAT, THE CLIMAX HAS BEGUN! WHOOT!!!**

**Enjoy the peak of the story, I really hope you liked it, I spent a lot of time on this. Review! Read! Enjoy! Suggest!**

**(Also, any cool Batman or Bleach fanfics let me know! Even self-advertising!!)**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Passive Manipulation**

It wasn't long before they reached her old orphanage in the narrows. Ashley got out of the car. Bruce handed her his cell phone.

"Call Alfred when you're ready for us to pick you up. We'll just drive around for a while, all right?" Ashley nodded, and ran off too the orphanage. All of the kids on the playground had stopped playing when they saw her and the limo. When they saw her clothes, clean and unscathed (even after her fight at school), they sneered. Jimmy, the boy she had been fighting with when Bruce had taken her home, walked up too her, acting as the leader.

"What you want, rich bitch?" He snarled.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm adopted, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass again, Jimmy. But I'm busy. Where's Jericho?"

"Gone." Ashley froze.

"What… what do you mean, gone?"

"He's running a gang down in the shipping docks in the southern narrows, now scat before I finish what I started your first day here, 'cause your boyfriend ain't here ta save ya."

Ashley didn't need told twice, and ran off towards the port. Little did she know, Bruce had stayed behind too watch.

Alfred turned too him in the seat. "Shall we follow her, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred, just make sure she doesn't catch us, she's sharp."

"Of course, Master Bruce."


	22. Why Can't You Be Nice Too Me?

**A/N: So Jericho is back! (He's my fave character .). Read-on!**

**Also, I'm adding a romance option: Jericho. Let me know what you think after you've read this chappie.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Why Can't You Be Nice Too Me?**

It took her about a half hour too find a new gang marking in the Port. It was littered around an abandoned meat factory.

Jericho had used too be part of a gang before his parents died, but when they did, he stopped, because his gang had killed them, when they found out he wasn't an orphan too begin with.

And now he was leading one?

Ashley walked into the building silently, but almost immediately, a gun was jammed in her ear. She had hers out just as fast, and pointed at the man's face.

"Drop it, bucko. I'm here to see Jericho." The man narrowed his eyes.

"And what would you want with Jericho?" He asked. Ashley glared, holstering her gun, and grabbing the teenager's gun as well. She shoved it into his stomach.

"Old friend." The teenager glared, but followed her. From what she could tell about his tattoo, he was just a weapons specialist. He had no combat skills.

A shame, Ashley thought as she was led too Jericho. The minute he saw her, he sat up, worry obvious.

"Ash?"

"Ash and flames, baby," she said, smirking. He grinned, jumping down from his perch on a large box. He held his arms wide, and she embraced him warmly.

"Something wrong, kid?" He asked, holding her tight to him. She looked up at him, slightly uncomfortable. His chest was bare.

"No. I told you I'd… did you get a new tattoo?" Jericho nodded proudly.

"Yep. I'm a Boss now. Not a mafia boss, but we're not part of them. Our territory stretches around the entire port."

"Good job. Keep an eye out for Batman, okay? And if you ever need me, let me know. I'll kick all size and colors of ass for you." Jericho laughed, and she lightly punched his shoulder. She was happy with him.

"Nah, we stay out of Batman's way. We've run into him once. He was curious. What we do is information, weapons dealing, and territorial protection. We make sure no one screws with the shipping, either."

"So no drugs, murder or rape?"

"Natta."

"I'm proud of you; you've made the Charlie's Angels." Jericho laughed.

"That's actually what we're called!" Ashley laughed as well.

"Jericho… can I talk too you?" Jericho nodded, and waved his hand at his "minions". They scattered like flies, and Jericho led me too a place where I could sit.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Jer… it's getting worse…" Ashley said, putting her face in her hands. "The nightmares are more often, I'm having trouble reading, the voices are stronger, I had a complete meltdown at Downtown Park when I heard a fucking jackhammer, I'm barely eating and sleeping, and I'm having trouble focusing and finishing sentences… Jer, I don't know what too do!" Ashley started to cry, and Jericho came and sat besides her, rubbing her shoulders, letting her hold on too him, cry it out.

Once she had calmed down enough to listen too him, he spoke. "Ashley, I know someone who can help you." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Who?"

"I'll arrange a meeting in two weeks, all right?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. I'd better go."

"I take it Mr. Wayne doesn't know you're here?"

"No he doesn't."

"All right then… just… be careful, all right? I don't know what I'd do if I loosed ya too, Ash." Ashley nodded her agreement. As she got up too leave, Jer called out.

"Ash! Hold up!" He rushed up too her, and hugged her one more time. "Bruce Wayne… he doesn't…?" Ashley shook her head.

"No, he's a good man."

Jericho nodded, holding her tighter, and then let her go. Ashley ran out of the building, and straight into Bruce Wayne's limo. She cursed.

Bruce got out of the car.

"You want too tell me what you're doing here?" He asked softly but firmly. Ashley froze. "You do know this is a gang hide out, don't you?"

"I- yes." Ashley forced out. She was shocked speechless, and offended. He followed her?!!

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped. Ashley flinched, repressing a whimper.

_See? The minute something goes wrong, he leaves you. He's never really there, though, is he?_

Ashley whimpered, shrinking into herself.

"I was visiting my friend," she murmured weakly. Bruce came too stand nose to nose with her, too close for her comfort zone, especially with the rage radiating off of him. He towered above her, hands clenched, voice low.

"Were you sleeping with him?" He growled out lowly.

_Ah, he's jealous. Maybe that boy at your old school was right. Maybe he does want you for his play time._

"No…" Ashley whimpered, too both of them.

"Are you lying too me?"

"No." She felt tears coming. He was furious. So furious, he wouldn't believe anything she said.

"I don't know if I believe you, Ashley. Get in the car. We'll talk about this later. You lied too me, Ashley."

"No, I didn't." Bruce didn't reply, turning away, his back too her, and got in the car. Ashley got in as well, scrunched up in the corner, staring out the window as tears fell down her cheeks.

She'd fucked up again.


	23. There's No Home For You Here

**A/N: Uh-oh… Ashley and Bruce are fighting… *sad face* And poor Alfred. I really should have added him in more… Ah well, this stories mainly focused on Bruce building his family back up again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: There's No Home For You Here**

It wasn't long until they were at the house, and Bruce was still fuming. He was trying not to yell at her as it was.

"Bruce? I'm sorry… I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't lie. Jericho was at the orphanage with me. He saved my life. He'd left the orphanage for a gang though. I didn't know until Jimmy told me," Ashley begged, she didn't want Bruce mad at her.

"Then how come you didn't call me?!" He snapped, finally at his breaking point. Ashley flinched, taking a step away from him.

"Because I don't trust you," she said softly.

"WHY NOT?!!"

Ashley whimpered, turned on her heal, and ran too her bedroom, and shut and locked the door. Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in worry.

"Just leave me alone, Alfred."

"As you wish, Master Bruce."


	24. I Just Don't Know What Too Do

**A/N: Ooh, things are getting fiery! What's Ashley gonna do now? What about Bruce? Alfred? Jericho? Who's the mystery person who can help Ashley?**

**Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I Just Don't Know What Too Do With Myself**

Two weeks later, nothing had changed between Ashley and Bruce. She didn't talk too him at all, in fact, she completely avoided him. The only time she ever talked was when she was doing home schooling with Mr. Faux. At night, she kept her door locked, so that when she had nightmares, no one could come in.

Bruce decided he'd wait it out, and did nothing to fix it.

That was his mistake.

The night she was supposed to meet Jericho, she snuck out of her room, and out too the cars. She grabbed the quietist one, took the keys from under the seat, started it up, and prayed to God she wouldn't get caught by the police.

It didn't take long for her too reach the Narrows, and even less time too find the dock. She parked beside an equally nice car, and the same teenager who'd shoved a gun in her face a couple of weeks ago, nodded too her.

"Doesn't worry miss, ain't anyone gettin' these cars!" he assured her. Ashley nodded, smiling slightly as thanks, and walked inside. Jericho met her at the door.

"All right, Ash, now remember, he is a criminal, so he does somethin' crazy, I'll kill him, but ya gotta scream for me, 'kay? Also, he shouldn't do stuff like that, I've known him for a while, but he's slightly sadistic, 'kay? But he said he'd help, baby, as a favor ta me." Ashley nodded. "Dr. Crane!" He called out.

Suddenly, a nicely dressed man stepped out of the shadows, and smiled. Ashley felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Don't be afraid," Jericho whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and leaving. Ashley went and took a seat in one of the bean bags in the warehouse. The doctor pulled up a chair across from her.

"Miss Cale, I presume?" He joked. Ashley gave a small, nervous smile. "My name is Jonathon Crane; I'm a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum." Ashley nodded. "Jericho tells me you're having some problems. Can I try to help?" Ashley nodded. "Now, Ashley, I understand this might seem incredibly uncomfortable for you, but in order for me too help, you need too tell me everything."

Ashley nodded. "Ah… all right."

"Good. Now, let's start with how you're feeling right now, shall we?"

Ashley nodded. "I'm, uh… I'm nervous."

"Any particular reason?" Dr. Crane asked, taking out a notebook, and starting too write. Ashley nodded.

"I don't like being alone with people." Dr. Crane nodded.

"And why is that?"

"I… I had some problems with my dad."

"The one who died?"

"No. That's my step dad. Mom married twice, but I normally lived with my dad."

"All right. So what were these problems?"

"He… he sold me off." Dr. Crane nodded, slowly, his hand clenching.

"How so?"

"A man could pay a thousand dollars and get me for twenty four hours to do whatever he wanted with, as long as he didn't give me brain damage or kill me. Basically, as long as I could still work. They could rough me up, cut me, rape me, bang me around, and get me high, whatever they wanted." Ashley hung her head, shame plain on her features, tears welling in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mom found out, and she took me away from him. He killed her and my step dad a week later. Burned the house down… and… raped me." Ashley was trembling now. Dr. Crane stood up, and came too sit beside her, rubbing circles in her lower back, smiling.

"All right, now what are you having problems with recently?"

"N-nightmares… All the time… Every time I close my eyes…" Dr. Crane nodded. "And his voice. It's always yelling at me in my head, insulting me, knocking me down. It's like he's just hanging over my shoulder every waking moment. I'm having trouble eating, and when people yell at me, I have these flash back panic attacks. The other day at the park, I… That is a really nice suit, where did you-"

"Ashley, focus." Dr. Crane said, stopping her from continuing.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked in confusion, her crying having stopped.

"What happened at the park?" He prompted.

"Oh… There was a jackhammer… I flipped out… If Bruce hadn't-"

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, he adopted me after my parents died. My mom was a friend of his butler's."

"Oh, all right, continue." Dr. Crane said, smiling wickedly. Ashley obeyed.

"I was at the park, someone was jack hammering, and my mind flipped out. I was screaming and crying and I couldn't stop running. I tripped, and Bruce got me too calm down, but I passed out."

"All right. Are you suffering from any mood swings? Seeing things?" Ashley nodded. "Has you're appetite increased or decreased lately?"

"Decreased. I- I used too eat a… Did you know peanut butter banana sandwiches taste much better than they-"

"Ashley, focus, please."

"Hm?"

"You were talking about your eating habits?"

"Oh, right… Um… I don't remember… Ugh… this has been happening a lot lately. I can't… you know, there are over thirty pressure points from the waist up? I know how too exploit them all. It's amazing, absolutely… You look like a cat person? Do you have cats? I love cats… My aunt is a-"

"Enough, Ashley, can you keep answering my questions?" Ashley nodded, feeling very confused.

"Have you been agitated lately? You know, getting into fights?" Ashley nodded. "Have you thought of death or suicide?" Ashley hesitated, nervous, but nodded.

"Twice."

"All right, then." Dr. Crane stood up slowly, stretching his back. "I know what's wrong." Ashley's eyes widened.

"You're suffering from an abuse-induced schizoaffective insanity case."

"What is that?"

"Schizoaffective is basically schizophrenia, depression, and SDD all in one messed up little package." Ashley nodded slowly, still confused.

"Can it be cured?"

"No, but it can be treated, suppressed."

"How?"

"I'd like you too start to come see me regularly at my legal office. Have Bruce bring you down, all right?" Ashley nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, not yet, my child, schizoaffective only gets nastier and nastier by the day." Ashley nodded, and watched in mild confusion as Dr. Crane left the warehouse. Within seconds, Jericho walked in, and hurried over.

He swept Ashley into his arms, holding her close.

"Jon told me what's goin' on, kid, God, I'm sorry." Ashley nodded, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as they would go. For the next hour she stayed there, snuggled in her best friend's arms.

"Jer…?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, baby?" He replied, humming slightly, holding her close.

"I need too go home." Jer sighed, but nodded.

"I'll drive ya, ya shouldn't drive, ya to young." Ashley nodded, and allowed Jer too carry her too the car, and lay her down on the seat. She fell asleep before she saw him climb in the car.


	25. It's True That We Love One Another

**A/N: Awe, my kitties are fighting over my keyboard and messing up my typing… So cute, so cuddly (I got three of 'em, the smallest and 2 yr old one, is about two hands long and two hands tall from ear too foot, nose too tail. Izz so cute, she's so tiny). **

**Enjoy! We're almost done with voices, folks! This chapters got some nice, sweet, completely platonic father/daughter fluff.**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: It's True That We Love One Another**

Ashley woke too someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes wide, instantly, fear coursing through her.

For a second, she saw her father, but she blinked, and saw Bruce.

"Ashley? Why are you asleep in my car?" He asked worriedly. Ashley blinked a few times too clear her head, sitting up slowly.

"I don't remember…" She murmured, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. It wasn't the first time he'd found her in weird places too sleep. Bruce sighed.

"C'mon, I'll take you back up too your room." Ashley nodded, allowing him too carry her bridal style up out of the garage and too her room, moving in and out of an unconscious state.

Softly, she clutched his shirt.

"Don't leave me…" she murmured. "I don't wanna be alone…" She murmured, finally falling back asleep. Bruce set her down in her bed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll never leave you, no matter what."

**X.x.X.x.X**

Ashley yawned, waking up too the sunlight on her skin. She slowly sat up, and panic set in.

What was she going to tell Bruce?

And speak of the devil, she turned her head; too see him asleep in a chair beside her bed.

She remembered her words last night and smiled softly.

"He stayed with me…"


	26. The Denial Twist

**A/N: The second too last chapter, everyone. Enjoy!**

**Voices**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Denial Twist**

For the next week, Ashley spent every moment she could with Bruce. He decided not too ask why, but he couldn't help but feel she wasn't telling him something.

All the while, her talking too herself had gotten more frequent, she had started having day terrors and hallucinations, and worst of all, she was absolutely terrified of sleeping.

Finally, she broke. She had now gone twelve hours without eating, and Bruce was trying to force her to eat.

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped, glaring at Bruce. He sighed.

"Why?" He really didn't want to get in a conversation about her weight or other woman things, but he was worried. Really worried.

"I… Bruce… I need a favor…" His eyes widened.

"What kind of favor?" He asked cautiously.

"I need you too take me too Arkham Asylum. There's a doctor there, I've talked too him once, he can… help me."

"No."

Ashley's eyes widened in fear.

"Bruce, please. I have schizoaffective, and it's only going too get worse. I _need_ to be… that looks really yummy. Do you have any hot pockets left?" Bruce's eyes lowered, he felt terror course through him. There were no other psychiatric hospitals in the city, and if she wanted too go…

He took a deep breath.

"I'll take you."

"Where?"

"Arkham Asylum, but I'm there for every minute of it. You need too start trusting me, Ashley." She hesitated, but nodded.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"Not a problem kid." They both knew he was lying.


	27. St James Infirmary Blues

**A/N: So we're at the last chapter (excluding the credits and stuff one). Enjoy it, everyone, I worked real hard on this, and let me know on ways too improve, 'kay?**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Voices**

**Final Chapter: St. James Infirmary Blues**

The next day, Bruce sat in the drivers seat of his Porsche, Ashley seated beside him.

He was taking his daughter to Arkham Asylum.

They parked the car in the garage, and then silently walked up towards it. They stopped in front of his office, and Bruce turned to Ashley.

"No matter what, Ash, I love you like a daughter, don't forget that." Ashley nodded, hugging him tightly.

He stepped back, and knocked on the door.

Dr. Crane opened the door, and Bruce moved his daughter behind him.

"Ashley, get back in the car."

"What? Why?"

"Yes, why Bruce?" The doctor asked.

"Don't argue, just do it."

"No. I'm going too talk too Dr. Crane."

"No you're not, end of discussion."

"Actually, Bruce, she is. You see, I had a word with her Case Worker the other night. Ashley's been suffering from this disorder for too long, she needs to be hospitalized."

"What?!" Ashley and Bruce exclaimed at the same time.

"Ashley's condition has increased to the level that she needs too be hospitalized, and being the only schizoid specialist in Gotham, it will be in my hospital."

"Never," Bruce growled out. Ashley let out a scream as a doctor gripped her by the upper arm. She yanked out of his grip, whirling a round house kick too his head. The doctor fell, out cold. Two more took his place. Bruce went too lunge at them, as they reached for Ashley, but Dr. Crane and two other doctors restrained him.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled at Dr. Crane. Ashley started crying, and let out a scream. Flashes of her father, of the men she was forced too be with, washed over her eyes, and she pummeled four other doctors before they knocked her out with a sedative, strapped her down too a medical gurney, and rushed her away. Bruce was let go, and he went too run after Ashley when her Case Worker and two police officers with guns stepped in his way.

"That will be enough, Mr. Wayne. Ashley is no longer in your custody. I really am sorry about this, if we had known sooner about her condition, she wouldn't have been up for adoption in the first place. Until further notice, she will be under Dr. Crane's custody. It is time for you too leave, Mr. Wayne." Bruce grit his teeth, and nodded.

The Batman would be back.


End file.
